Toilet tissue is customarily produced and sold in rolls comprising transversely perforated, elongated strips of paper wound on disposable, hollow, cylindrical cardboard tubes, adapted and sized for mounting in standard holders to enable convenient dispensing of one or more of the serially-related sheets by tearing at the perforations. Conventional toilet tissue rolls provided for private bathroom use in overnight guest accommodations in the hotel/motel industry, are of standard 4.5.times.4.4 inch roll size.
It is desirable when providing bathroom facilities associated with temporary lodgings to furnish guests with "new," i.e., full, rolls of toilet tissue, at least at the start of their stay. Partially used rolls, i.e., rolls partially depleted by prior guests, are discarded as trash. Such practice, however, results in considerable waste and needless expense. For example, a hotel having 600-700 rooms might well discard 16,000 to 20,000 partially used rolls per year, many of which may yet have 80% to 90% of the original tissue still left on the roll.